hetaliafanmadecharactersfandomcom-20200213-history
Transdanubia
Transdanubia is a fanmade character for the series Hetalia: Axis Powers. Her Human name is Rosaveta Hedervary-Edelstein. Attributes =Appearance= Transdanubia has Emerald eyes and messy dark brown hair, which she makes no effort to tidy. She has freckles across her cheeks, which she seems self-conscious about. When she blushes her freckles seem to stand out more, which she claims "doesn't help at all". She usually wears purple or dark blue clothing, though if there is a reason to this, it remains unknown. Despite acting tomboyish, she is often pictured in skirts and, as a "chibi", dresses. She also carries a sword, apparently one given to her by her mother. =Personality and interests= She is a tomboyish young region, who considers herself "at least a micronation". She is known to be into pranks, none of which end well, including several times when she has "nearly killed herself". She admitted that she did almost blow herself up once, only to destroy Hungary's garden shed instead. Once, when told not to attend a world meeting, got Sealand to assist her in climbing onto the roof of the conference building to spy on the older Nations. She, like her father Austria, is musically talented, but prefers singing Rock and Pop songs to playing the piano. Hungary recounts that she "used to be a little angel", telling the other Nations that Transdanubia used to show less of an interest in being a tomboy and instead being a gentle young girl. It is unknown exactly how or why she began to change, but she is now "a sword-wielding prankster manic", according to Austria. Relationships =Hungary= Hungary is Transdunubia's mother. She raised the child and they remain close despite Transdanubia's claims that she is "At least a micronation". However, Hungary is known to get annoyed by the young girl's pranks. =Austria= Austria is Transdanubia's father. He wasn't around when she was very young, but she doesn't seem to mind. She has been heard to say that his music is "The only thing that makes her want to sit still". Like Hungary, Austria states annoyance at Transdanubia's pranks, and repeatedly tries to encourage her to act in a more Lady-like way. =Sealand= Despite that fact that at their first meeting, she called him a "Bossy fool" and he called her a "Jerk kid", Transdanubia soon allied herself with the micronations and they accepted her. She became friends with Sealand after he comforted her, when she complained that not even her parents viewed her as more than a region. =England= She often teams up with Sealand to prank England, as she enjoys such activities and when Sealand recommended England as their victim, she was eager to join in. As a result of this, England is known to dislike her. Trivia =Note= This character is not supposed to have anything to do with the Geography or History of the actual Transdanubian region of Hungary. She is merely a Fan Character. =Trivia facts= 1) She speaks both German and Hungarian, but usually speaks English to avoid confusing people. However when annoyed, she swaps rapidly between languages. The rest of the time she only uses other languages to say "Yes" (Igen- Hungarian), "No" (Nein- German), "Dad" (Vati- German) and "Mom" (Anya- Hungarian). 2) She walks very quietly, which she claims "comes from practice, standing outside doors and eavesdropping.". Category:Fanmade characters Category:Non-countries Category:Female Characters